On Board the Argo 2
by rubberducky221
Summary: Annabeth really missed Percy.


_Should have fixed this ages ago, but I've been uploading stories on my phone and I didn't want to fix it until I had access to a computer again but here you go._

I couldn't believe he was back. I finally had my boyfriend back! When we were building the Argo 2 Leo had to order me to stop working and get something to eat or take a nap. I was so obsessed with finishing. I knew the best chance of seeing Percy again was by making sure that freaking boat took off. And now here he was, and it didn't matter that we were about to embark on a quest where we would likely die, all that mattered was that we were back together. But despite how great it was to see him again I was nervous. He was different. I mean the important things were the same. He still had the same sense of humor, the same smile, the same attitude, the same personality. But the differences were there; he was more disciplined, he didn't slouch as much, he was more respectful towards adults, he was more Roman. No one else noticed, because no one else knew Percy before. But I did and I kind of missed the goofball he used to be.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up to see that everyone had left the dining room except for me and Percy. "I'm fine." I mumbled. "No your not." Percy put his arm around me and I felt like my stomach was full of butterflies. "I missed you." I said quietly looking in his green eyes. His gorgeous green eyes. "I missed you too." Percy smiled his adorable crooked grin. He pulled me close and held on tight. I couldn't help it, this was the first time we had been alone since we found him at that camp. I had been trying incredibly hard to look brave in front of everyone but I didn't have to be brave in front of Percy. He had seen me at my worst and he was the only person I was comfortable crying in front of. I balled my hands into fists and pulled him as close as I could while staining his shirt with my tears. Percy knew exactly what to do. He didn't say anything, he didn't make empty promises. He just held me and let me cry. "I just feel like we need to make up all those months we lost." I bawled. "We will." Percy pulled away and held my face in his hands. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. We will spend every second together until we're sick of each other." I made a noise somewhere between a hiccup and a laugh. "I could never be sick of you." "Good because you'll be seeing a lot of me." Percy grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped the tears off my face. "I think it's time for bed." He said standing. "Oh right. I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning away. "What do you mean? Your coming with me." "Percy we can't." "Sure we can." "We'll get in trouble with coach Hedge." "I don't care. I just spent months with no memory, only your name. I can't spend 8 hours away from you." I couldn't help but smile, and I'll admit 8 hours seemed like too long.

Percy and I snuck past Coach Hedge's room and into Percy's. "Your bed isn't very big." I noted. "Perfect, means we have to be close all night long." As he said it Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. The make out session was perfect and long overdue. I could feel his abs through his shirt and he must have been working out because they were hard as rock. He pulled me towards the bed. He sat down but I was still standing. I didn't mind though, I kind of liked being taller than him. It made me feel empowered. I ran my hands through Percy's hair and pulled on it lightly. Percy surprised me by grabbing me around the waist lifting me up and tossing me on the mattress. I let out a squeal of surprise. "Shh! Do you want to get caught?" He was smiling. "I'm sorry." I was smiling too. Percy straddled me and pulled off his shirt. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "What it's hot in here? Aren't you hot?" Percy was tugging the bottom of my shirt. "No! Stop it!" I slapped his hand away because he was about 10 seconds away from getting me to take it off. "Not even a little?" He said playfully. God I can't resist that smile. "Okay, but just the shirt. Nothing else! Not the bra or the shorts or the panties! Got it Seaweed Brain!" "I love when you call me that." Percy said with a small laugh. I was a little self conscious but I had never seen Percy so happy.

He ran his hands up and down my stomach making my skin tingle. He leaned down to kiss me and pressed his stomach against mine. Nothing could compare to the feeling of his skin against mine and I couldn't help but groan. Then I felt something press against my leg and I pushed Percy off. "What is that?" "Really? Annabeth the goddess of wisdom is your mother." "I mean why is it here." "It's been months I missed you, and I guess seeing you without a shirt got me excited." He started blushing and I felt bad. It wasn't like he could help it, I'm sure he was embarrassed about it. "Do you want to stop?" I shook my head. It was kind of weird but I really didn't want to stop, and it was nice to know I turned him on like that.

"Annabeth, can I um can I touch them?" If he hadn't glanced down briefly I would have no idea what he was talking about but he was ogling my breasts. I nodded and his hands immediately cupped them. "Mmm!" I couldn't help but thrust upwards. Percy smiled as he kissed me and continued fondling me. I felt his fingers slip inside my bra and I was about to tell him to stop when he pinched my nipple. "Oh Gods!" Percy moved lower and flipped one of my cups down. He carefully licked around the nipple making me moan. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked on it while flicking the nipple with his tongue and all I could do was wonder how the hell he learned that. "Oh Perce! Mm-hmm. God's that feels great." Percy silenced me by crushing his mouth against mine. Without his mouth causing insane pleasure I noticed that his boner was brushing up against me. He was humping my leg. I would have made him stop except his thigh was between my legs and every time he pushed up I felt pleasure too and after the oral assault on my tit I was pretty damn horny. "Annabeth I know you said you wouldn't..." "I'll take off my pants if you take off yours." Percy was out of his jeans in the blink of an eye. I slowly slipped my shorts off and before Percy could get on top of me again I slipped off my panties also which were soaked. I was about to toss them on the floor but then I had a better idea. I tossed them to Percy instead. He held them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I can't wait to try it from the source." He got back on the bed and holding onto my hips tightly he started kissing down my legs. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the gentle kisses he was giving me. I felt him push my legs apart and then his warm breath washing over my pussy. I was shaking now out of nervousness but I doubt he noticed. I felt his finger caress me gently. "Such a pretty pussy." He whispered. And then his finger slid inside me. "And so tight!" He growled. He moved his finger back and forth slowly. "Do you like this Annabeth? When I finger fuck you?" "Gods yes!" "What else do you want?" "Your tongue!" I cried out as he slipped in a second finger. "You want me to use my tongue to make you cum?" "Yes please Percy please." "Please always works." Next thing I knew my senses were shattered as his tongue started licking me in long smooth strokes while his fingers continued pounding away into me. He started to slow down but then just as quickly he sucked my clit into his mouth and started teasing it the way he had with my nipple. "Oh Percy. I'm going to cum on your face! Is that what you want?" "No." I opened my eyes surprised to see Percy hovering above me. "The first time you cum I want it to be around my cock." "Then what are you waiting for?" For the first time I saw real concern on his face. "I don't want to push you. We can stop now if you want." "No, Percy I want this as badly as you do!" "You don't. Your just caught up in the moment its fine we c-c-c-ahhh!" I grabbed his cock firmly in my hands. I was grabbing it through the fabric of his boxers but it still had the desired effect. "This is mine! And I want it inside me now!" I didn't waste anytime pushing his boxers off and pulling him closer to me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I could tell by his expression that he really wanted this but he would also let me stop if I wanted to.

I positioned his cock at the opening of my pussy. "Positive." Slowly he slid in and we moaned in unison. "That feels so good!" He said with his eyes shut tight. He pulled out and thrust back in. "Ohhh!" I moaned grabbing his hair in my hands. "Percy if this is what fucking you feels like I don't ever want to stop!" "Believe me wise girl I don't intend to." Percy started moving faster as we both moaned louder. "Percy I'm going to cum!" "Hold it just a little longer so we can cum together." I whined in protest. "Please just a little longer I promise." I knew I couldn't wait so I decided to speed things up. "Percy I need to cum so badly! I want to cum all over that big cock and then lick it up. Please let me. Please let me cum all over your cock! I need it." "Now!" With a scream I let loose and I heard Percy curse in ancient Greek. Percy slid out of me panting loudly. "Can we do that again?" I asked shyly. "Trust me Annabeth I would love to, but..." Percy gestured to his member that had gone soft. "I can fix that." I said crawling down. "Annabeth, do we really need to? We had sex once, isn't that enough for tonight." "8 months Seaweed brain. Besides I did promise to clean it." Percy smiled at me. That annoying sarcastic smile I missed so much. I wasn't sure what you do but looking at his cock I knew I wanted it in my mouth so I did just that. Percy gasped in surprise. I could taste a salty creamy substance. I realized it was my cum, and it wasn't bad. I started moving my tongue around which wasn't easy considering how his dick took up most of my mouth but I felt him instantly harden in my mouth. After making sure his dick was clean I wanted to see if I could take it all so preparing myself to fight my gag reflex I sunk as far down as I could. "Annabeth!" Percy moaned as his fingers caressed the back of my head. I tried to stay down there but it was too much and I could feel myself gagging on his giant cock so I pulled up until just the tip was in my mouth. I looked up at Percy with his dick still in my mouth. "That is so fucking hot!" He said gazing at me with his eyes burning into mine. I sunk down a little and used my hand to cover the rest of his cock. I made sure to keep a rhythm. If my mouth went up so did my hand, and if my mouth went down then so did my hand. Percy seemed to like it, I could tell by all the moaning and the way his hand stayed resting on my head occasionally pushing down urging me to take him all. I did manage to deep throat him a couple of times and I found that the more I did it the easier it became. I was staring to slide my mouth back to the top so I could tease the tip with my tongue when I felt Percy grab the back of my head. "It's coming!" He warned. I held my mouth in place as I felt him gush inside my mouth. I tried swallowing as much as I could but it seemed impossible. Finally he stopped and I did my best to swallow the rest. I lifted my head and saw Percy had shut his eyes. "How was that?" I asked gently caressing his leg. Percy opened his eyes and looked at me. "You are so fucking perfect!" He growled grabbing the back of my head and kissing me.

As our tongues battled for dominance I lifted myself up and straddled him. I could feel his dick pressed against my pussy. I started sliding back and forth against his hard member as we continued kissing. "Annabeth you're going to make me cum again." Percy said pulling away just enough to say that before biting my bottom lip. I lifted myself up and grabbing his cock in one hand I held it steady before sinking down on it. "Mmm." I groaned. Percy let go off my head and laid down. "I want to watch you fuck me." He said putting his hands behind his head. The way he said it, cocky and mischievously, reminded me so much of the old Percy that I couldn't resist. I started off slow. Rocking back and forth gently just enjoying the moment. Percy's hand wandered over my stomach and one hand caught my breast. He squeezed it gently before grabbing the nipple and twisting it slightly. He was really turning me on and forcing me to go faster."Oh gods I love that tight pussy!" He growled twisting harder for a second before returning to the gentler method he was using before. "Not as much as I love that big cock." I said humping as hard as I could on every word. "Prove it." He said with a smirk. "Go faster." I didn't change my pace at first, not until he squeezed my nipple tightly. "I said go faster! Show me how much you love this big cock inside of you." I gasped and started going as fast as I could. He released my nipple and even though it hurt at first it was now tingling making me so much wetter."Oh Perce I want to cum." I moaned. Percy grabbed my waist and helped me to bounce on his thick cock. "Then cum Annabeth." he said looking up at me. "Nothing feels better then that tight pussy squeezing me when you cum." His words sent me over the edge and soon I was screaming as loud as I could. He was still bouncing me on his cock and I heard him swear and I knew that he came right after.

I collapsed on top of him with his dick still inside me but he didn't seem to mind. "That was amazing." I sighed. I could feel his heart beating frantically underneath my hand which was lying on his chest. "Thats good because I don't think we can do it again." I sat up. "Why not?" Percy gently lifted me up and set me down next to him. "We were really loud." I blushed realizing he was right. "It's ok, let's just enjoy the rest of our night." Percy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "What are you doing?" I asked. "After sex cuddles are the best." He whispered. He kissed my nose before tucking my body closer to his. I sighed happily and snuggled into him.


End file.
